


we built a garden together (cultivate, love, care, grow)

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Relationships, Bisexual Anakin Skywalker, Bisexual Male Character, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Eloping, F/M, Hispanic Character, Japanese-American Character, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Past Character Death, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: “You’d look so lovely in white,” Anakin murmured as Padmé moved to lie close to him once again and they faced one another, their noses brushing as they stared into each other's eyes. He contained the sudden urge to nip at her nose. “Us, Artoo, Threepio.” He grinned when Padmé laughed at the thought. “We’d become some sort of sitcom with my gay anxious dog and your troublemaker as the main characters featuring our subplot on newlywed life.”Padmé laughed, soft and breathy against his mouth and Anakin knew that he wanted that more than anything. He loved her. He loved her. He loved every little thing about her.So he bit lightly at her nose with a laugh. It earned him a light smack at his shoulder and Padmé pouting at him, but he just laughed and took the face of the woman he knew he loved.------------------------------Padmé is a florist, Anakin is a firefighter who constantly visits her shop, and one thing leads to another until they find themselves eloping.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 43
Kudos: 89





	1. and meanwhile a man was falling from space

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited for this one! I never really liked modern au's for sci-fi setting shows, but star wars has gotten to me and I want sweet thing for them and I've found some really good modern au's so here I am! I hope you all enjoy <333
> 
> chapter title from "How Big, How Blue, How Beautiful" by Florence + the Machine

The sunlight lit through the large windows of the building, highlighting across flower petals and the shining hair clips- large and gold and shaped like bees- in the woman’s brown hair. A radio was hooked up somewhere, soft music played through the speakers in several corners of the room, and Anakin couldn’t help but think that this was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen even when he stood in a room filled to the brim with flowers. He could barely breathe in as he glanced at her. 

The woman was stunning. Whether she was in beautiful dresses that made Anakin think she could be royalty disguised, like this was some sort of cheesy romcom Netflix original that would have two sequels of which one would be Anakin learning the specifics of being with a royal and the last about them having a child together (he really spent too much time watching romcoms with his little sister), or if she was in overalls stained with dirt that had little flowers and bees and frogs and snails embroidered along the pockets- she was stunning. Padmé Naberrie, Anakin had learned her name from the little business cards that sat on the front desk she stood behind, was the most beautiful woman Anakin had ever had the pleasure of meeting, if only he could unstick his tongue from his mouth and _speak_ to her properly.

He has been coming to her little flower shop on and off for months now and he couldn’t offer her more than a smile and something completely stupid to say whenever he came in. At least she always giggled into her hand and smiled at him and said something nice whenever he did. Anakin had never been the best at flirting- especially when it came to beautiful women who made his heart go into overdrive like he was some stupid teenager all over again- but this was a catastrophe. If Obi-Wan ever heard that this was how Anakin spent so much of his time he would never hear the end to it. 

Anakin grabbed at a bouquet of flowers at random- the flowers were blue and purple and pink and somewhat reminded him of the sunset- and moved towards the counter where Padmé Naberrie was humming under her breath as she examined a small succulent in a pot, taking off leaves here and there. Anakin opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again as he stood in front of her. “H- hey.”

Padmé glanced up and smiled, warm and soft. “Hi. Sorry, I got a little distracted,” she set the potted succulent down and a soft pink blush spread along her pale cheeks. “You found what you came for?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Anakin held up the bouquet, awkwardness swelling up inside of his chest and threatening to take over his whole being as he stood there. “Um, you look very beautiful today. Not- not that you don’t every other day, you’re- you’re very pretty, I just. I like your hair clips. They’re cool.” Oh god someone kill him now. God should just take pity on Anakin and cause him to combust here and now, what was he fifteen? He had never stumbled this hard while talking to a woman before, yet everything Anakin knew was out the window when he stood in front of this woman, so elegant and beautiful and- she smiled at the plants and flowers and sing quietly along to the music in the speakers as she smoke and she looked just like an angel in one of the many paintings on the wall behind her. 

“Thank you. That’s so kind of you to say. My friends say it’s a bit much, but they are rather cute. Well, um, the bouquet you got there costs forty dollars.” Padmé bit her lip and glanced down as Anakin nodded his head for a second before his senses came back to him and he hurried to pull out some cash from his wallet. “Can I ask what always brings you back to my little shop? I mean, I have some regulars, but I can’t quite tell why you’re one.”

Anakin stumbled over himself as he handed her a few bills, he could feel as his face heated up slightly and he glanced down at where her fingers met his, her fingertips just grazing his before pulling away. _Because you’re so endlessly, classically beautiful it breaks my heart in half and even if I could never say a thing or you would never look my way I just want to somehow factor into your life no matter how insignificant_. He was pathetic. “Um, I first came to buy a bouquet for my mother when I visited her grave, but then I thought that flowers would be nice for my workplace, to make things a little brighter. Which worked actually. All the guys at the station like them by the way. I’ve told some to come by over whenever they need to get a bouquet to get them out of the dog house.” 

"Station? Are you a cop?” Padmé asked kindly, gentle in a way that seemed forced given how her shoulders had stiffened slightly and how her thick eyebrows moved close together.

Anakin laughed and shook his head, “No way! I’m a firefighter. It’s way cooler _and_ we’re real life actual heroes. I work over at the firehouse on J Street- the 501st.” Anakin clutched the flowers close to himself as he watched as Padmé untensed and her smile turned sweeter, warmer, much more welcoming. Anakin fell even deeper in infatuation as he looked at her- with her curly brown hair that fell over her shoulders, the large gold bee hair clips in her hair, the flowy mustard yellow shirt she wore that was bright against her pale skin, the chipped blue paint on her fingernails. She was so beautiful and mysterious it made Anakin’s heart ache. He wanted to know her. He longed to know her. Never had he felt like this before. Not with any other girl he dated for a brief amount of time, not with his longest lasting relationship, and he smiled right back at Padmé before he raised his hand with the bouquet up in a wave as he left her little flower shop. 

The bouquet of flowers that looked like the sunset was set in the kitchen of the firehouse in a large blue mug that Anakin was half sure was Rex’s, but was now being commandeered for the common good of housing Padmé Naberrie’s bouquet. Anakin set the flowers onto the counter before moving to make himself a sandwich, his mind still half on how he had actually _spoken_ to Padmé that morning. 

Obi-Wan entered the kitchen, as poised as ever with Cody by his side, the two of them standing so close that it made Anakin’s eyebrows raise, but he didn’t say a thing because he knew his brother well enough to know that he would immediately latch onto the fact that there was a new bouquet in their presence, and, really, Anakin didn’t want to deal with the teasing while riding on the high of _talking to the most beautiful woman alive_ . Anakin stuffed his sandwich with so much fucking spinach just to see the annoyed glint in Obi-Wan’s eyes because, technically, the spinach was his- it had his neat cursive print on each and every side of the container because his brother was that much of a _don’t steal my food or suffer my constant disappoint_ type that most of the men fell for- but Anakin was his little brother so that shit didn’t count. Obi-Wan should be happy that Anakin was a grown adult eating his greens.

“Your dog is hiding in the closet again,” Obi-Wan said in distaste. 

“Why must you hate on my gay dog? It's not a choice Obi-Wan.” 

Cody snorted as Obi-Wan gave Anakin an unimpressed look before sighing, so drawn out that Anakin wondered if he could time it to see if his brother was breaking a world record in exasperated sighs. “Your anxiety-prone dog that pees on furniture and cries all night long is hiding in a closet. Honestly, the fact that we accommodate him by keeping a dog bed and toys in there is no excuse for letting him stay in there Anakin.” 

“Aren’t you the one who tells me Threepio needs to learn _agency_?” Anakin asked with a raised eyebrow before stuffing his mostly-spinach sandwich into his mouth. “Alright, alright, I’ll get him out, just let me eat this and I’ll go settle him down.” 

“ _Thank you_. Honestly, the last thing I need is for people to claim we neglect the damn dog.” Obi-Wan shook his head before walking towards the counter to grab an orange. His placed the peels onto the counter, long and curved because he had always been good at peeling oranges. When Anakin was a child he would ask Obi-Wan to peel him oranges and curl up on his older brother's lap as he watched in near awe as the man peeled them quickly open. Obi-Wan spilt the orange in half and gave one slice to Anakin, like he’s always done whenever he got himself sliced fruit. Anakin thanked him and held onto the orange slice as he quickly scarfed down his sandwich. 

"Hey, who put flowers into my good coffee mug?” Anakin glanced up and smiled at Rex, who was pointing at his mug with a frown. Rex sighed and shook his head, “This girl better be as hot as the stars if she has you sticking flowers into my good mug Skywalker.”

Anakin grinned, silly and wide, as he looked down at the orange slice in his hand. “I mean, she’s more beautiful and elegant than _hot_. She’s definitely hot, but like,” Anakin trailed off with a small sigh before pressing the orange onto his tongue. Before he could do much else the alarm rang and they all moved to quickly get ready and leave the firehouse.

For what had to be the first time in the five years Anakin owned Threepio, the overanxious dog was playing with another dog. They were sniffing at each other and playfully biting at each other's flanks as they ran around the plush green grass of the park, and Anakin couldn’t help but grin as he watched his dog have some fun for once. As much as Anakin loved his dog, he tended to be the type to cry and whine and hide behind his legs most days so it was nice to see him enjoy himself. Anakin felt like a complete proud puppy papa as he pulled out his phone to take a quick video to send to Obi-Wan with about a thousand exclamation points to accompany it. 

Threepio happily ran over to Anakin, his new little friend not too far behind. “Look at you Threepio, making friends. And such handsome ones too, should I be giving you some sort of talk? Huh?” He held out his hand and let Threepio’s new little friend sniff at him for a few moments. The dog decidedly seemed to find him worthy because he began to lick at Anakin’s fingers before pushing his whole body against Anakin in a silent demand for pets while Anakin’s own dog ran around in circles, happily oblivious to his new best friend. “Hey. You’re a pretty cool little guy. Think you can teach Threepio a thing or two?”

“Oh thank the gods, there you are Artoo!” A voice called, breathless and familiar. Anakin turned around as the dog shot away from his hands and danced around the source of the voice: Padmé Naberrie. Her long hair was in a braid wrapped around her head with flyaways, probably from her running to find the dog, and she was wearing [a floral green and blue print dress](https://www.asos.com/us/asos-design/asos-design-broderie-mini-skater-dress-with-hook-and-eye-detail-in-floral-print/prd/14213028?CTAref=We+Recommend+Carousel_12&featureref1=we+recommend+pers). She looked so much like some sort of fairy emerging from the trees, even with her flushed cheeks and the flyaways, it made Anakin glance down at his hands before meeting her eyes. “Oh, hello. I’m sorry if Artoo was bothering you. He can be… insistent.”

Anakin laughed and shook his head, “Oh no way, he’s been a dream. Not any dog can get mine to _actually_ play. He’s adorable by the way, what kind of dog is he?” Threepio claimed Anakin’s lap, and he pet at his dog’s fur, letting him have whatever sudden comfort he needed from who knows what.

Padmé smiled shyly as she carefully sat on the spread out blanket next to Anakin. Her position looked uncomfortable, how she sat on her legs to properly cover herself. Her dog, Artoo, settled in front of her, nipping at Threepio’s tail, who didn’t seem to care much as he wagged his tail back and forth and huffed for more pets. “He’s an Australian cattle dog. _And_ a menace. I cannot tell you the number of times I’ve caught him chewing on my succulents back home. What about yours? Is he a menace or as adorable as he looks?”

“Threepio has to have his own closet at the station for whenever he feels overwhelmed, so I think that’s answer enough,” Anakin laughed. After a moment he dropped his chin and watched how his hands shifted through Threepio’s fur. The black of his prosthetic arm felt so obvious against the dog's fur and Anakin hoped that Padmé wouldn’t notice it and feel uncomfortable or anything. It always made him a little angry when he saw someone shift from the corner of his eye and _ask_ the dreaded question. Anakin never lost his arm. There had never been an arm in the first place, nothing to lose, yet people would still pat at his knee and act like it was the most horrible thing for him to go through. “Um, I’m Anakin Skywalker by the way. I’m not sure if I ever introduced myself.” 

She smiled at him, small yet as bright as the stars, something so subtle it made his heart beat a little too fast in his chest. Padmé took a corner of the blanket and covered her knees, her fingers playing with the tag there. “So, a name for my firefighter regular. I’m Padmé. How were the last flowers you bought?”

“An absolute hit. Though I may have commandeered a mug for the flowers sake, which didn’t go well for the mugs owner. But, otherwise, they are beloved.” His heart began to settle down and he didn’t feel like every word that passed his mouth was utter idiocy that he would regret for the rest of his life.

They made idle small talk for a while longer, just talking and asking after each other's days and it made Anakin smile as Padmé spoke about how she had brought Artoo to the park because otherwise he would find a way to run away. “I have no clue why he even tries! Every time he runs off he cries and tries to come back home! My little menace Artoo, he just can’t keep still.” She pet at the dogs head and laughed when he moved to lick at her fingers.

Anakin laughed at the thought of the little dog trying to bite his dog's tail, who had ran up to Anakin and had immediately befriended him. Sounded about right for such a daring little dog. He was half as enthralled with Artoo as he was with his owner. “Thank god that Threepio is nothing like that, if he was I think my brother would have made a petition to not let him anywhere near him.” It had taken Anakin time to even get his brother on board with Threepio, the little anxious dog that cried so much he had permanent little lines of eye-boogers underneath his eyes and who had to sleep in bed with a person or else he had what Anakin was pretty sure was just plain old dog-panic-attacks. It was an issue. But, with Ahsoka’s help in pleading, Obi-Wan had let Threepio stay with them, much to what he referred to as his ultimate regret. 

A laugh caught his attention and Anakin glanced back and caught sight of his little sister walking along with the friends she had been doing her school project with. She waved goodbye to her friends and made her way over towards where Anakin and Padmé sat. “Looks like my sister is done working on her assignment,” Anakin said with a sigh. It was so nice talking to Padmé, a barrier that Anakin had never been able to fully cross in months of him going to her shop and buying flowers. They were _acquaintances_ now, she knew his name, occupation, and dog's name. Anakin held out his hand to help Padmé stand up and she helped him fold up the blanket as the dogs ran off towards Ahsoka, who was only a few feet away from them. 

“Hey Skyguy! Hope I’m not interrupting anything!” His little sister called out as she bent to let Artoo sniff her hand. “Oh man, this guy is super cute.” Anakin might have died out of sheer ‘what the fuck Ahsoka,’ but Padmé only laughed and said hi to Ahsoka before she gather her dog and left with a, “It was great getting to talk to you. I’ll see you around Anakin.” Padmé said his name, slow like molasses, like she was testing it out, or wanted to keep it on her tongue for a second longer than necessary. Whatever it was, it made Anakin’s fingers tingle. 

“Y-yeah. You too. Padmé.” Oh god kill him. Of course he found himself tripping all over again in front of his little sister who would find a way to message everyone they knew that Anakin was more of a mess over a woman than they all thought. 

His little sister hummed as she clipped Threepio’s leesh to him. “Soooooo, was that flower shop girl?” There was a grin pulling at her lips and a spark beginning to ignite within those wide colored eyes of hers and Anakin just snorted and shoved at her shoulder before running off towards the car. “Wait- shoot! Anakin!”

“Better book it or I’m leaving without you Snips!” Anakin called over his shoulder with a laugh. His little sister groaned, but Anakin just continued to laugh as he ran on, high off of his conversation with Padmé. She was a brilliant woman, so quietly funny and sweet, and he couldn’t wait to talk to her again. He whooped and laughed and felt as light as could be.


	2. as gently as a mouse until tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Crane Your Neck" by Lady Lamb

Exhaustion coursed through his body, causing him to feel heavy and useless. Anakin groaned and pressed his forehead against the mirror he was examining himself in- his eyes had dark bags that were nearly black from lack of sleep, he had gotten a black eye from some lady he had been rescuing when she had decided to flail about and pop him in the face with an elbow instead of just  _ staying still and letting him save her because that was his fucking job _ . Anakin just hated black eyes, hated how they swelled, hated that this was his  _ left _ eye so now both of his eyes looked a little fucked up seeing as the right had his old scar along it. Obi-Wan was right, maybe Anakin was too vain, but how could he  _ not _ care about his looks? Especially when he planned on heading to Padmé’s shop and possibly ask her out on a date the next day.

Or, technically today. 

It was a long night shift. Not Anakin’s favorite, but it was supposed to be made better by going to the shop, buying some flowers, and talking to Padmé. Actually talking, because after he had ran into her at the park two weeks ago, he had finally found his tongue and could speak to her like a normal person. He would compliment her overalls (“Thank you, I actually sewed on the embroidery myself. I’ve always been very much into fashion, my family had actually been surprised when I pursued floriculture, but flowers had always been a secret love of mine,” she had answered when he did, her long pale fingers feeling at the little green frog embroidery on the pocket of her overalls, a slight blush on her cheeks when she realized she said so much. Anakin had grinned and asked her more about floriculture), ask after Artoo, and had watched her make an arrangement of pink roses that spelled out the name ‘Paisleigh’ as they laughed at the spelling (“The caucasions are really at it again, huh?” Anakin had laughed which had earned him one of Padmé’s grins that showed her teeth). 

Maybe he could still go. Padmé knew what his job was, and black eyes were unfortunately a hazard of the job every now and then. It wasn’t like the presence of a black eye was even going to sway whatever answer she had for ‘would you like to go on a date?’ Anakin breathed in, nodded to himself, checked his face in the mirror again and made his way out towards the kitchenette in the firehouse where Obi-Wan was snacking on almonds and sleepily watching Rex and Cody try and navigate towards their behemoth of a car through the window overlooking the parking lot. They shared a large van that could fit most of the guys at the station and was good enough for the large Fett family who Anakin knew for a fact would stuff into a few of those large monstrosities just to go to the park on the weekends. 

“Perhaps I should give them a ride home, they’ve both been worn out.”

Anakin sighed as he pressed a finger against the soft skin near his eye. “Yeah, they really had the worst of it today.” The Fett brothers always found a way to do the grunt work, holding up beams in the middle of a fire and carrying two people over their shoulders like some kind of greek demigods. They were stupidly brave, but that’s what made them heroes despite their understated nature. “C’mon Obi-Wan. Let’s go give them a ride.”

The Fett brothers gratefully agreed to the ride home, agreeing that they could pick up the van later as they shoved into the back of Obi-Wan’s sensible Corolla. The drive was quiet for a few minutes, so Anakin turned on the radio, letting whatever classical music Obi-Wan tended to listen to flow through the speakers. Rex leaned forward and pressed his cheek against the passenger seat. “Hey Skywalker, your face okay?” 

Anakin turned towards him with a small laugh when he saw how close Rex was. He reached over and pet at his close cropped hair. “It’s alright man. Kix checked me out and I pressed that fucking Hello Kitty ice pack we keep in the freezer to my eye. How about you, you good?” Rex closed his eyes and sighed long and tired, which was answer enough, and a passing car in the night caused the little diamond earring he wore to shine. Anakin could feel as his face heated up and he had to turn away. Sometimes he hated the small crush he harbored for Rex and the inconvenient times it decided to show up. Like in his brother's car while Rex’s brother was also present. God. At least Anakin never tripped up over himself with Rex and he knew that Rex wasn’t interested in him in any sexual or romantic way. The crush he had harboured had almost gone anyway, just a stupid little thing he had since he was seventeen and Rex had began working at the station with Obi-Wan. No good man found a seventeen year old cute, and Rex was a good man. “I think your music is lulling him to sleep.”

“Anakin this is Clair de Lune,” Obi-Wan said in offense as though that meant anything to Anakin. 

Before he could say anything Cody said in an even tone, “This is the only song I will shake my ass to.” Which caused Obi-Wan’s lip to twitch and Anakin to burst out in laughter out of sheer horror of the sudden vision of Cody Fett doing any dance movement that wasn’t the classic slow hands-on-hips-and-hands-on-shoulders dance. “Why are you laughing? Not everyone likes to dance to Apple Bottom Jeans.”

“Apple Bottom Jeans is  _ literally  _ a classic!” Anakin snorted. 

“Anakin it’s  _ Clair de Lune _ .”

There was a pause, then Rex said in a low voice, “Anakin has a point Cap” which nearly caused Obi-Wan to swerve off the road and kill them all in a poorly thought-out murder-suicide plot in his annoyance, but he seemed to contain himself at the last second as he breathed in, slow and measured, and cranked up the radio to drown out the sound of Anakin and Rex laughing.

Coffee, long cold and bitter on his tongue, dribbled down his throat as he chugged the remnants of what had been left in the pot. He wiped at his mouth as he finished and placed the coffee pot into the sink before glancing at the clock- it was fifteen after twelve in the afternoon. Ahsoka was playing dominoes with their great-grandfather on the kitchen table, the two of them eating at the little almond cookies that they always bought from the _panadería_ two blocks away. Evil. They were evil, going to the  _ pandadería _ , buying cookies, but not coming back with any  _ concha _ just to spite Anakin despite him not having control over his late shift. At least Obi-Wan had missed out too. 

“Morning,” Anakin mumbled as he went to press a kiss to the side of his great-grandfather's bald head. Yoda mumbled and did the whole act of him not enjoying the attention when they all knew that he loved when his grandchildren paid attention to him. “How was your guys' night?” 

His great-grandfather hummed in thought as he placed down a domino, changing the shape of the already placed pieces so it now curved to the left on the table. “Good night, we had. Watched This is Us together. Very sad, yes, very sad, but good. Shows what families are. Like us.” Yoda smiled to himself, the wrinkles on his face moving as he looked pleased. Anakin laughed, but supposed it was true that the Pearson family on the show was as close as it could get to their family- small and close knit, full of children adopted from different cultures and lifestyles. “Gotten hurt, have you grandson?” He gestured towards Anakin and made him dip his head low for the old man to examine his eye with a frown.

“It’s nothing, Welo, don’t worry about it. It’s just a black eye. I used to get them all the time.” Anakin said with a roll of his eyes as he remembered his less than stellar teen years that may or may not have given Obi-Wan premature gray hair. It was still an ongoing debate between them. “Do you think if I ask a girl out while looking like this she’ll-”

“No. Padmé is literally the dictionary definition of classic beauty! You can’t try to ask her out while looking like you lost in a fight!” Ahsoka said as she tossed a cookie towards him. Anakin opened his mouth and caught it, smirking at his little sister when her lips curled in distaste. “God, you’re so gross.”

“Thanks.” Anakin said while chewing the cookie, deliberately chewing with his mouth wide open, enjoying Ahsoka's face scrunched up in utter disgust with him. That’s what she gets for trying to waste perfectly good food by using it as an edible projectile. Really. “Whatever, Padmé knows I’m a firefighter, and she’ll probably think it’s, like, hot. Or something. I don’t know! But I’m going to do it. I’m going to ask Padmé out even if I look exhausted and like the night shift literally kicked my ass. Which it did. Where’s Obi-Wan?”

“Dad’s still sleeping,” Ahsoka muttered as she placed another domino down. She paused her movements and opened her mouth, meeting Anakin’s eyes as even he paused for a second. In all purposes, Obi-Wan  _ was _ their father. He had raised them- Anakin since he was nine and Ahsoka since she was much younger at three years old. He was their father, even if he had always introduced them as his siblings since that was what they technically were, he was their father. But Anakin had only called Obi-Wan ‘dad’ to his face a few times while he had been in the middle of panic attacks or behind his back to his friends. Ahsoka never so casually called Obi-Wan ‘dad’ and it was kind of weird, no matter how fitting. 

Anakin sighed and pressed his chin to the top of his little sister’s head, “Alright, great, because Dad totally needs it. You know he gets so anxious at the firehouse sometimes that he doesn’t sleep when he should. If it weren’t for Cody Fett I think he wouldn’t sleep a wink.” He opened his eyes and met his great-grandfather's deep black eyes that were still so full of life and wisdom despite his old age, a small smile on the old man's lips. “Well! I’m going to eat some fucking quesadillas then head over towards the flower shop.”

“Can you make me one too?” Ahsoka asked quietly as Anakin pulled away and began to rummage through the fridge. 

“Sure thing Snips.”

There was a couple in the shop, talking adamantly to Padmé about flower arrangements, the woman- cacasion, painfully straight by the way she made ‘gay best friend’ jokes about the man part of her bridesmaids party, and with hair so naturally blonde it hurt Anakin’s eyes to look at it for so long- bulldozed over her soon to be husbands ideas and Padmé gave the man a sad look every time she did so. Anakin blatantly watched the exchange as he picked up random bouquets of flowers and pretended to examine the petals and read the cards that proclaimed the names of the bouquet, the flowers featured throughout it, and their prices. Anakin grabbed a bouquet full of blue flowers. Maybe he should give them to Ahsoka, she would appreciate them. Possibly. She wasn’t the most  _ girly _ girl, but everyone liked flowers to some degree. 

When the couple finally left Anakin glanced over at Padmé and widened his eyes, “Are all brides like that?” The only wedding he’d been to (not counting the ones the fire department had to crash for one reason or another because, frankly, people did some stupid shit sometimes, even at weddings) was his mother's and Qui-Gon’s when he was a child, and they had married at a courthouse while wearing modest outfits and flowers that his mother had picked up from the side of the road while driving there so there was a clear disadvantage in his knowledge in what was overnormalized bride behavior. 

Padmé snorted and shrugged her shoulders, “I’ve had worse to be honest. Most men just let their fiancé choose everything, so it hurts a little when they actually want to participate and get shot down. You would think that if you love one another that there would be collaboration, but, well.” She sighed and shook her head, her curls moving across her shoulders as she moved. “Those are nice flowers, are they going to the station today?” 

Anakin hummed in thought as he handed them to Padmé, who laughed and held onto them with a small smile. “Nah, I think Ahsoka might like these ones. Or maybe I’ll swing by the cemetery and drop them off for my mom. She always liked blue.” His memories of his mother washed out as he grew older, but he still remembered the little things about her from the nine short years he spent with her in his life. The wrinkles made from worry and stress and hard work around her eyes, the way she would press cloves into oranges and let him press them close to his nose, how she would pat at homemade tortillas, her wrinkled hands as they helped him drip blue food coloring into their pancake batter on weekends, how she would lay in the shade of their backyard in the house they lived in with Qui-Gon with little baby Ahsoka napping on her chest as they stared up at the blue sky and the passing clouds. 

Before then, they had lived in a desert town with heat that made their clothes stick to their skin and the outside unbearable, so when they had moved in with Qui-Gon they loved to spend time outside in the chilly air with the beautiful blue sky. His mother had also talked about going off to the beach, to see the ocean, but Anakin had wrinkled his nose at her and asked, “doesn’t the beach have sand?” which made his mother laugh and push back his hair from his forehead as she promised that the beach sand was much, much better than the desert sand and that they would go together sometimes soon. They never did. 

“Hmmm… maybe your mom. Mom’s always love flowers. Sisters on the other hand, they just think you’re trying to set them up for a trick. Which, as I tell my own sister, is completely ridiculous since I haven’t tried to play any plant related tricks on her since the time when I convinced her that the flowers she had picked when we went camping as children were poisonous and would slowly eat at her fingertips until they were nothing but bone. I must also add that I am  _ not _ a prankster and therefore did not break character until she cried and screamed for help to our parents. The grounding I was given… it stopped any further mischief from happening by my hands. So, yes, you should give the flowers to your mother.” Padmé smiled widely, her hand raised to hide that beautiful smile of hers and Anakin grinned and reached over to pull her hand down and away from her lips so he could see the way her pink lips curled.

Their hands stayed clasped as Anakin lowered them, watching how her smile brightened and her cheeks turned pink. She opened her mouth, closed it, and her shoulders pushed up towards her ears as she looked down at her lap where the blue bouquet lay. After a minute she said quietly, “Is your eye okay? It must hurt so much.”

Anakin shrugged as he let his thumb caress over her knuckles, enjoying how she glowed pink from his touch. “It’s alright. Hurt like fuck at the moment, but it’s nothing too bad. Honest. Our paramedic checked me out and cleared me.” He could feel his own cheeks warming up slightly as Padmé hummed and glanced up at him through her dark eyelashes, suddenly biting at her lip as she stared at him. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to press his lips to her hand. “We should go on a date together sometime. If you’d like,” he said instead. 

“Should we?” Padmé said quietly, her eyebrows raised. 

There was something so beautiful about her it made Anakin’s whole chest ache as he took her all in. Her pink lips. The mole on her cheek. The way she looked at him with dark brown eyes. The small dark circles underneath her eyes. Her curly brown hair that he longed to wrap around his fingers and play with. Her long pale fingers that wrapped around the bouquet of flowers. The smoothness of her knuckles. She was wearing a soft yellow cropped turtleneck tank top and high-waisted velvet blue pants and Anakin could see the dark hair and moles along her arms and she was just so beautiful it hurt. And- it wasn’t only her looks. It was how she smiled slowly when she met his eyes. How she made quiet jokes and giggled into her hand. How she watched him and knew how to turn a conversation towards something lighter. He could very well fall in love with this woman. With Padmé Naberrie and her sweet words and soft charm that made Anakin nothing more than a man in total, wonderfilled awe. 

“We really should. It’d be nice.” Anakin answered with a smile as he looked at their intertwined hands. Her skin was much paler than his own skin tone. “If you’d like,” he repeated. 

She smiled at him, wide and happy. “I was going to give you another week before  _ I  _ asked you.”

“Oh yeah?” Anakin laughed as Padmé nodded her head and he moved his hand to intertwine their fingers. “So. Is the black eye hot? I mean, if I tell you the story behind it, it probably takes away any sort of hot factor, but what do you think?” One look from Padmé and he found himself caving and retelling the story of how he had gotten the damned black eye, enjoying how she laughed and pulled faces as he talked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> panadería: Spanish word for bakery  
> concha: "shell" in this context it is a type of pan ducle that is shaped a bit like a shell (also the best kind of pan)  
> Welo: slang for 'abuelo' I guess it's just what I call my grandpa
> 
> Ahsoka was def eating Mexican Wedding cookies, which are also basically the same thing as Russian tea cakes and have many other names if you look it up on wiki lol. I made Yoda their great-grandfather and I am TRYING to be as on point with ages as I can but with their family line I am too tired to even try. He's old. He's an old man. 
> 
> My fav part in this is the Clair de Lune part I will be honest lmao I hope you guys enjoyed this <333 You're comments made me so happy!! This week was super stressful with finals and the fear that I may have just like uhhhhh screwed up in a class when this is my last semester in community college to go and transfer but ummmmmm just comment and make me feel better with anidala haha :) Love you all and stay healthy <3333


	3. kiss the mouth of the feeling kind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from "Feeling Kind" by Thao & The Get Down Stay Down
> 
> Sooooo this chapter is a little shorter, but as a little celebration I'm posting chapter four today as well!!

Their hands tangled together as they lay on the soft blanket, Anakin turned towards Padmé to watch the microexpressions on her face as she stared up at the stars. A distinct deep ribbet from the distance and Padmé’s slow soft breaths were all Anakin could hear. He moved closer to her, his nose pressing against the side of her jaw, his lips beginning to press a kiss underneath her chin and along her neck. Padmé giggled and raised her left hand- free unlike the other one holding his hand- to smooth at his hair as he kissed her, slow and sweet. 

After a few moments of him kissing her, she hummed and whispered, “This is so nice.” Anakin laughed against her throat and let Padmé roll over on top of him, her knee pressing close to his crotch, enough to make his gasp into her clavicle as she giggled at his obvious and growing discomfort. Padmé pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Men I’ve dated before you never took me out on dates like you have. “With you this feels so…” She trailed off and pulled away, her dark eyes meeting his. 

This was (technically) their fifth date. Their first had been to Dex’s Diner, which Anakin had grown up eating at as a treat since it was Obi-Wan’s favorite restaurant, where they had eaten greasy fries with milkshakes and walked together to a nearby Lowe’s where Anakin bought Padmé a succulent (“This one’s called a mimicry plant. The last one I had had been chewed on by Artoo, but I think this one may have a better life than the previous.” Padmé had said with a laugh that made Anakin feel silly as he met her eyes) and then they took a walk to a nearby park where they sat on the swings and talked quietly to each other. Their second date had been to an art gallery that showcased local artists. It had been showcasing local Mexican-American artists for the month, which had been fun as Anakin tried his best to act like he knew anything about Mexican culture outside of food and what little Spanish his mother had taught him. He knew Padmé could see through him, but it was still fun looking at the art and buying prints of Frida Kahlo’s self-portraits and talking to a local artist who was drawing the people at the gallery and selling their original pieces. Anakin bought the one that they had made of Anakin and Padmé, he had framed it and put it up in his room. 

Their third date had been to a bookstore where they spent most of their time browsing the books and naming their top five favorite books and Anakin teased Padmé for her interest in romance books. Anakin had dropped Padmé off at her apartment where she had invited his in and they watched _13 Going On 30_. He held her close to his side when she sniffled during the movie and he spent the night with her, the two of them kissing softly in Padmé’s bed as Artoo scratched at the bedroom door (“He doesn’t like not knowing what’s going on in a room he’s not in,” Padmé had complained when Anakin had pulled away from her to ask if Artoo was alright). Their fourth date had been at Padmé’s, where they curled up together and made out while they watched HGTV and cooking competition shows until Padmé had whispered in his ear if he wanted to fuck her. He did. So they did. 

And, of course, there were days and moments in between when Anakin would visit the shop and buy flowers and flirt with Padmé until she would forcibly push him out of the shop so she could properly concentrate on her work and not just put everything on Tsabin, Dorra, and Teckla, who Anakin never saw much of except in passing when they gave him the stink eye like he was in any way going to toy with Padmé’s emotions. He wasn’t. There was no way he could when he was chest deep in euphoric infatuation with the woman. 

“Easy.” She said with a wide smile before she pressed a kiss to his lips, slow and sweet and, well, easy. Despite his initial awkwardness and unsurety, it was easy to talk to Padmé and to just sit together without any words to be said. He liked being with her. The way she smiled, the way she held his face in her hands, the way she had carefully removed his prosthetic when they had had sex, it made a hole in his chest he had long ago learned to grow used to feel as though there was something new growing and healing along the edges. Like flowers, twisting vines that held beauty and love and care and made everything feel just a little better as they grew. 

Anakin breathed out and said against her lips, “I’m going to marry you one day.” 

Her breath hitched and she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeper and deeper until she finally pulled away, breathing each other's breath as she said, “That would be nice. Marrying you. You make me feel so nice and beautiful and powerful. I spend time with you and I feel like my heart is beating like a hummingbird's wings, but it’s also so calming to just hold your hand and kiss your lips. You’re so kind and full of love. And you’re a little bit of an asshole which is kind of cute. I’d like to marry you.”

“You’d look so lovely in white,” Anakin murmured as Padmé moved to lie close to him once again and they faced one another, their noses brushing as they stared into each other's eyes. He contained the sudden urge to nip at her nose. “Us, Artoo, Threepio.” He grinned when Padmé laughed at the thought. “We’d become some sort of sitcom with my gay anxious dog and your troublemaker as the main characters featuring our subplot on newlywed life.” 

Padmé laughed, soft and breathy against his mouth and Anakin knew that he wanted that more than anything. He loved her. He loved her. He loved every little thing about her. 

So he bit lightly at her nose with a laugh. It earned him a light smack at his shoulder and Padmé pouting at him, but he just laughed and took the face of the woman he knew he loved.

Sweat dripped down his face and Anakin groaned and leaned back against the truck as he watched the bustling movement of other first responders and spectators behind a line of police tape (should that _really_ be necessary when there had been a literal brutal car crash that had killed three people, including a child who wasn’t any older than thirteen?). Rex moved to stand next to Anakin, a frown on his face as he looked at the spectators and turned back at the ruined mess of what was once two cars, where they had spent about half an hour safely getting a woman out of the damned wreckage and a young girl who would most likely lose an arm. Anakin might get their information, people always appreciated when the guy with the prosthetic came to say that not having an arm wasn’t too bad once you learned how to maneuver with it. Even if he wasn’t born with his right arm, they didn’t need to know that. It was about helping people after all. 

“Hate when people loiter. This is the worst time of these guys’ lives and they just watch like it’s some sort of sport.” Rex mumbled as he crossed his arms and shook his head. “You okay Skywalker?” 

Anakin shrugged his shoulders and glanced down at his heavy duty boots. “My mom and stepfather died in a car crash. I try not to let this sort of stuff get to me, but it’s hard. Fuck, if people just stood and watched when they died…” Car crashes were always hard for him to get through, and if Obi-Wan wasn’t busy doing other things at the moment, he would be standing by Anakin’s side. So much time has passed since their parents had passed away, yet it still lived with them, the memory unlocking every time something like this crash happened. Still. People died- family members who left behind a little girl who was going to lose her arm. It hurt more deeply than it should’ve when Anakin thought of it. 

Rex’s hand, heavy and warm, settled on his shoulder and jostled him out of any bad thoughts beginning to form inside his mind. “It’s fucked up. Nobody deserves to lose someone like this. Today we couldn’t do much for them all, but there will, unfortunately, be others that we can do more for. Chin up.” His hand moved to cup at Anakin’s chin, his thumb resting on the cleft of his chin as he pushed it up, and Anakin couldn’t help but laugh at the motion as he moved to swat Rex’s hand away without any heat behind it. “How are things going with your flower shop girl?”

Anakin grinned widely and crossed his arms across his chest, but let himself get distracted with the subject of his girlfriend. If there was anything to get his mind away from any worries, it was thinking about Padmé, who was so sweet and kind. It didn’t make everything else go away, but it was a distraction that Rex knew would work, and Anakin gratefully clutched onto the lifeline he sent his way. “Good. It’s going great. I’ve never felt like this before.” He sighed as he felt his earlier unpleasant thoughts fade away, and blushed as he remembered how their date a few nights back had ended, with whispers in each other's ears as they made plans for their future. Together. It was so easy for Anakin to wrap his arms around Padmé and think of a life with her, and it made him endlessly giddy inside that Padmé had been on the same page as him. “Padmé is- everything. I have so much fun with her and she makes me feel like I’m special. I mean-”

Rex chuckled and threw an arm around Anakin as he steered him back inside of the truck as the team readied to leave. “Hey, it’s your first time being in love, kid. Trust me, I get it. I’m happy for you Skywalker, I didn’t actually think you would make it this far with flower shop girl. But I can admit when I’m wrong, so all of your crimes against mugs are forgiven.” 

Anakin laughed as he clicked on his seatbelt and the truck surged forward, heading back towards the firehouse where they would most likely stay for a while unless a new emergency happened in the next ten minutes. “Are you pardoning me right now?”

His best friend just gave him a smile and nudged his shoulder before getting distracted by something Cody was saying. There was still a reminder of his parents in the back of his mind, something he would lie down and cry to himself about until Obi-Wan inevitably heard the sobs he tried so hard to keep quiet (Obi-Wan had always been good at finding out Anakin was in tears, when he was a kid he would wrap him up in blankets and sing to him songs by The Cranberries and ABBA like they were lullabies until he fell back to sleep) and would give him comforting words, but Anakin let himself be swept up in this conversation, now, and get teased as everyone spoke on how much time he spent with his ‘flower shop girl.’ 

The document faced Anakin and he glanced over at Padmé, who sat next to him on the couch with Artoo half on her lap chewing on what looked like a stuffed bunny made out of colorful socks cut in half and a cup of tea in her hands. He glanced over the information Padmé had already inputted and smirked, “Hey, you’re five years older than me. How did I not know until now you were a cougar?” 

Padmé blinked at him for a moment before his words seemed to process and she smacked lightly at his arm. “I am _not_ a cougar!” She paused and her eyebrows furrowed close together. “Wait, you’re twenty-four?” 

Anakin hummed and shrugged his shoulders, “What do you want to not go through with this now?” His fingers hovered over the keyboard, a sudden fear of _now she thinks you’re way too young for her this is what you get for being into people who are older than you you fucking idiot_ but Padmé just laughed and kissed his cheek, soft and fast, her breath warm on his cheek as she pulled back and said, “No, no of course not. As long as you’re okay with marrying a woman who’s almost thirty.” Anakin grinned at her and began to pointedly type into the marriage license form. He didn’t care that she was five years older than him and nearly thirty- it would be stupid seeing how he’s had many crushes on people older than her, Rex including. He loved her, loved being with her, loved knowing her. And that was enough. He loved her. 

Filling out the form was easy enough. Name (Anakin Skywalker), birthdate (“Oh, you're a Scorpio?” Padmé asked with a tilt of her lips as she sipped her tea. Anakin had hummed and answered, “yeah, I think? Wait, is the document going to ask me that, should I double check?” only for his girlfriend to laugh and shake her head), birthplace (California), Anakin filled up the boxes one by one until his fingers paused and he blinked at the last two he needed to fill out. Full birth name of father/parent, birthplace. He breathed in and bit at the inside of his cheek. How would he even fill that out? Anakin had no birth father. Qui-Gon had been his step-father. But Obi-Wan had adopted him. Raised him. Anakin knew him for so much longer than he had known Qui-Gon. Still, he felt unsure as he stared at the document, as though he didn’t already know the name that passed his lips when people asked about his father, the name that burned to be written by his fingertips.

“Who,” he breathed in and licked his lips, “who do I put down for my father?”

Padmé set down her cup of tea and pushed Artoo off of her lap as she moved to sit closer to Anakin, her hand settling on his arm. “You know, they use this as a way to connect people together. So in the future, when our great-grandchildren are trying to learn about us and our family, they will see a name on the license of who was there for you.” Her smile was small and support and love was in her dark brown eyes. She spoke so matter-of-fact, so calming, that Anakin couldn’t see past anything but her words, and the truth that lay between each one. 

Anakin nodded his head and typed in:

_Ben Obi-Wan Kenobi, Scotland._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I am writing their actual first date in Pamdé's POV so hopefully I finish that sometime soon and post it, it will be cute :3


	4. white horses on the waves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Exist for Love" by AURORA

Wind, soft and light, picked up his hair as he walked along the cobblestone pathway in the Naberrie households yard. Anakin couldn’t help but appreciate the yard and the home, unlike the small homes he had grown up in (from the house in the desert, to the house with Qui-Gon, and the one Obi-Wan had bought when he had adopted Anakin and Ahsoka and they all still lived in), Padmé’s family's house was quite large and beautiful. The house was painted a gray-blue and looked recently touched up. The yard had stone ornaments and grass so green it was a little disconcerting considering the water laws they had due to California’s tendency to have droughts and beds of flowers that looked so inviting and beautiful. 

It all made him feel a little out of place, wearing some of his nicest clothes that he had bought from fucking Marshalls. Padmé would have told him if he wasn’t dressed nice though, so there _was_ that at the very least. Plus, she kept insisting that her parents were nice people and were excited to meet him. Still, as he glanced at Padmé, who walked slightly ahead of him with her hands held in front of her and her hair in two braids with small gold clips shaped like flowers and bees pressed into her hair, he couldn’t help but feel inadequate, underdressed, and undoubtedly nervous. 

The only parents he ever met were his friends' parents and those meetings weren’t as pivotal as him meeting his girlfriend-technically-soon-to-be-wife’s parents. Anakin hadn’t even brought anything, which made him feel poor and horrible, but when he had said so to Padmé she had kissed his cheek and said that if a gift was expected then she would have told him. Anakin trusted Padmé. Fuck, this was nerve-wracking. He wanted the Naberrie’s to like him so badly. 

“It’s going to be okay. I was nervous meeting your family, but it was good wasn’t it?” Padmé said with a small smile as they reached the porch. 

Anakin gave Padmé a look. “Angel, you met each member of my family everytime we went out on dates so you officially meeting them was bound to go well. They _love_ you.” It was true, Obi-Wan had soon found out that Padmé was, as he said, _intellectual_ , which led to them having long discussions about politics with her that Anakin really could not have cared less about. Their great-grandfather had been happy when Padmé had sat with him drinking tea and playing dominoes as they spoke together. And Ahsoka had decided long ago that she had liked Padmé. Honestly, Padmé had more reason to worry about meeting Rex and Rafa than she had about meeting his family. 

“Well, I’ve told my family about you and they liked what they heard, so stop worrying and just be yourself.” She smiled up at him and added, “They know they wouldn’t be meeting you if you weren’t great.” Before Anakin could process her words fully, she pressed the doorbell and Anakin barely had time to breathe in and gather his thoughts as the door opened up. 

Behind the door was a caucasion woman in her fifties, with curly brown hair that was gathered together in a ponytail over her shoulder, and a small smile that was reminiscent of Padmé’s. “Padmé, there you are!” She squeezed her daughter's hands as she turned towards Anakin. “You must be Anakin. It’s so nice to meet you! I feel like every time I speak to Padmé all she can talk about is you.” 

Anakin laughed as he caught the sudden pink blush spreading across Padmé’s cheeks and quickly pressed a kiss to the side of her head. “Glad she thinks so highly of me. It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Naberrie.” He held out his right hand, suddenly so very much aware of how mechanic and abnormal it was, but Jobal Naberrie clasped his hand and moved to give him a hug, warm and welcoming. Anakin hated how the fear of being different still trickled down his spine, memories of the looks that he would receive as a child and the questions that made his stomach churn. Hated that it mattered so damn much still even after he had long ago said to hell with anyone who was rude and narrow-minded. But Padmé’s mother was kind and gave him a soft smile as she pulled away from him. 

“Please, come in. Dinner’s not quite ready yet, but everybody’s here waiting in the dining room.” Jobal ushered them inside and began to lead them towards the den as Anakin glanced around the house. It was so large and homey with potted plants and pictures of the Naberrie’s wedding with Jobal and her husband in kimonos, pictures of young Padmé and her sister at graduations and family gatherings, and there were candles and those scent diffusers that always gave Anakin a bit of a headache, and there were little signs that said things like ‘home, heart, hearth’ whatever that meant.

“Your home is beautiful,” Anakin said, because despite the weird middle-aged white mom touches it was a very nice home. Padmé gave him a smile, as though she knew exactly what he had thought, and Anakin pressed his lips together to keep from laughing as Jobal grinned happily at him as she began to talk about a new sofa her and her husband had bought. Anakin nodded along as he twisted his hands behind his back as they moved closer and closer to where he could hear voices carrying, soft laughter and an air of familiarity that came with being with family. It was terrifying, and it took all he could to continue to step forward, one foot in front of the other, carefully meeting Padmé’s eyes- soft and warm and encouraging- as they moved into the dining room. 

His fingers fiddled with the thick lace-like tablecloth as he nodded along to what Padmé’s father- a Japanese man named Ryū who had many smile lines along his face but still scared the shit out of Anakin despite his kind demeanor- was saying about architecture- foundations and such that Anakin was half sure that it was all a metaphor for _treat my daughter right and we are good_ but he wasn’t all too sure as the man’s eyes lit up as he spoke. All Anakin knew from architecture was from his brief stint in his freshman year of high school when he had been mildly obsessed with gothic architecture and would draw arches and buttresses and intricate windows in his sketchbooks. That was not something Anakin planned on mentioning though: his emo-punk phase that had gotten him intrigued with _architecture_ of all things. 

“Dad,” Sola spoke quietly with a small laugh as her father met her eyes and sighed. “So, what do you do for a living Anakin?”

Anakin nodded his head and swallowed. Why did it feel so damn hard to answer such a simple question. “Um, I’m a firefighter.”

“Oh wow.” Sola blinked, just as her daughters- a cute four year old little girl with with curly dark hair in two crooked ponytails at the side of her head and a seven year old with her black hair in two braids tied at the ends with glittery pink ribbons- gasped and clutched at each other's arms as they began to ask questions about dalmatians and fire poles and Anakin laughed and answered, “Well, the only dog we have at the station is my dog Threepio and he’s a labrador retriever.” Pooja giggles and asks about Threepio and before Anakin could answer, her mother smoothed at her unruly hair and said, “shh, little one, the adults are talking right now. Maybe you can ask Anakin about his puppy after dinner.” Anakin gave Padmé’s little nieces a sad smile as they pouted but quieted down. As a kid, Anakin would definitely _not_ have let himself get shushed by an adult and Obi-Wan had always been kind enough to let Anakin run his mouth off unless he said something rude or too personal. 

“A firefighter is a noble line of work,” Ryū said with a smile as Jobal stepped back into the room with Padmé on her heels, the both of their hands full of the ready food- cheesy lasagna that made his mouth water along with zucchini, mushrooms, asparagus, and cauliflower. After they were all served and sitting, Ryū asked, “Do your parents approve of your job?”

At his side, Padmé made a movement to quickly finish chewing the food she had just put into her mouth, probably to remind her father that Anakin didn’t have parents like them, but Anakin just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. “I was raised by my older brother since I was nine and we work together at the firehouse.” Anakin flexed the wrist of his prosthetic before shoveling a mouthful of lasagna in his mouth. He wasn’t exactly uncomfortable with this line of conversation, but he wasn’t exactly sure how to turn around and make it an actual conversation and not just a form of interrogation via his girlfriend's father. 

“Oh, how much older is your brother then if he took you into his care?” Sola asked curiously as she finished cutting up Pooja’s lasagna into smaller pieces and handed her daughter a fork, the small girl quietly singing under her breath about lasagna and how much she loved it until she realized she was allowed to eat. 

Anakin swallowed his food. “Um, he was twenty-five when our parents passed.” 

“That’s quite an age difference between you two,” Jobal pointed out. 

It was a large age difference when he thought about it. Sixteen years. It was the same age difference between Rex and his twin boys. Sometimes, Anakin could forget how much older Obi-Wan was than him, could ignore the gray hairs that began to sprout along his temples, and only see his older brother who was both his best friend and his father that he joked around with and worked with everyday. Anakin smiled down at his plate, his eyes on his fingers that lay on the table. “Yeah, I guess. Honestly, he’s more like a father than a brother, especially for our little sister, he’s raised her since she was _three_. Though, um, he isn’t like our biological brother, none of us are biologically related. Honestly, people would see us in stores or when Obi-Wan would go to parent-teacher conferences for school and act like it was impossible for us to be a family- a white Scottish man with his disabled Mexican brother and black little sister with vitiligo.” 

Briefly, Anakin wondered if he sounded a little too angry, but after a moment he decided that they were the ones who asked about his family and if that made things awkward, that was on them. A warm hand placed itself on his knee and Anakin glanced over at Padmé. She gave him a small smile and a nod.

“Oh, people can be so terrible.” Jobal said with a frown and a shake of her head. “I cannot tell you the number of times I’ve had people say something about me and the girls when we were alone together in public. There is such a narrow minded viewpoint on what families are, if someone is mixed race or different than the others in their family, people latch onto it like it’s somehow their business.” 

“I always hated getting asked if we were adopted from China.” Sola said with a scrunch of her nose that reminded Anakin of the face Padmé would make whenever she got slightly frustrated while working or trying to figure out a crossword puzzle in the newspaper.

“If people are going to be racist, they should be racist right.” Ryū said with a huff. 

Padmé frowned, “I’d rather they weren’t racist at all Dad. People have no right to voice their opinions and assumptions on what a family is.”

The conversation went on far longer, and Anakin may have zoned out and instead watched across the table as Ryoo and Pooja quietly talked to each other about how cool they thought Anakin’s metal arm was and about what kind of fairy-talent he would have (Anakin thought it was a reference to Tinker Bell, but he had never really paid attention when Ahsoka went through her very brief fairy phase as a kid and had always gone into his room to listen to MCR and Paramore in volumes that had definitely fucked up his ears instead of watch those movies with his little sister like Obi-Wan did). Anakin finally dragged himself back into conversation with the adults when Sola asked about his little sister, the conversation definitely pulled back to getting to know more about Anakin. 

“Ahsoka. She’s eighteen, in her senior year of high school.” Anakin replied, as he shoveled some more mushrooms onto his plate. God, he loved mushrooms. Also he loved not being liable to answer anything else while chewing food. It was great. 

“I’ve met her a few times, she’s a sweet young lady.” Padmé said with a laugh. 

Anakin laughed. “Yeah, well, Ahsoka thinks you are one of the coolest people ever.”

“Am I not?” Padmé asked, her lips pursed and her chin in her hand as she stared at him. 

Anakin opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again before laughing. “Padmé, if I didn’t think you were cool I don’t think I would be here.” And he glanced at her, with her pink lips that turned up into a happy grin that showed her teeth, the subtle glittery makeup along her eyelids that shone with the lighting above their heads, the pink blush along her cheeks that was both from makeup and a natural flush that Anakin wanted to know if it was from his teasing, the way her brown eyes looked at him like he meant something so dear to her and Anakin couldn’t help but grin right back at her and move his hand to brush at a short bit of baby hairs along her forehead that couldn’t make it into her braids. 

Tremors, small and consistent despite Anakin feeling as though the dinner had gone as well as it could possibly have gone considering this was the first time he was meeting his significant others parents, shook through his legs as he moved into the living room with Ryū and Pooja and Ryoo. It felt like Ryū liked him, the man had set his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and gave him a smile as they had left the dining room as his wife and daughters shooed them away as they cleaned up, refusing Anakin’s offer of helping out. Still, Anakin’s nerves were rushing back into his body as he left the safety blanket that the dining table had provided and followed the man into the living room. 

It was a boon given to a drowning man when Pooja grabbed at Anakin’s prosthetic hand and dragged him towards the soft carpet as her older sister searched around for a bag. Anakin settled on the carpet and let out a surprised sound as Pooja jumped onto his lap with a giggle, her hands feeling up and down his prosthetic arm. Usually this kind of attention made him uncomfortable, but it made him happy that Padmé’s nieces seemed to like him. “What kind of fairy would you be?” Ryoo asked as she walked over to them, clutching a bag that had embroidery of little girls in raincoats stepping in puddles and frogs jumping about. It reminded him of the same embroidering on Padmé’s clothes. Did she sew onto that bag for her sisters kids? 

“What kind are there?” Anakin asked. 

Pooja turned around to grin at her, toothy and sweet. “So many! You- you can be a tinker or a water fairy or- or really, _really_ , fast.” 

Her older sister shuffled through the bag she had brought as she pursed her lips. “A nature-talent fairy, a light-talent fairy, baking-talent fairy, dust-talent fairy. There are _lots_ of different talent fairies you could be. I’m a garden-talent fairy just like my Auntie Padmé and Pooja is a water-talent fairy because she likes to cry and spend _so long_ in the bathtub.” Pooja began to open her mouth, but Ryoo pulled out a book and held it out for Pooja, who grinned and grasped it in her hands, forgetting whatever she wanted to protest to her older sister as she opened up the book and flipped through the pages, nodding to herself. 

Anakin hummed as he looked at Ryoo, who sat with her legs crossed and was obviously waiting for him to say what kind of fairy he was. “I guess I would be a tinker-talent fairy.” Ryoo grinned and nodded her head excitedly just as her little sister pushed the book she held into Anakin’s hands and asked him to read it to them. The cover had little colorful fairies dancing and playing music surrounded by flowers and Anakin grinned, once again reminded of Padmé. 

“Alright then. _Backyard Fairies_.” He opened up the book and did his best to read the book to the kids. He really wasn’t the best with children, but he always liked them well enough and treated them like actual people with interests and not as little nuisances. Ryoo moved closer to Anakin, her head resting against his left arm as she listened to him read. At some point Anakin found himself doing his imitation of Obi-Wan’s accent, which made the girls giggle and try their best to copy the accent as they stood up and pretended to be fairies together, giving Anakin small toys to ‘fix’ with his tinker-talent and flapping their arms as they acted out flying. 

As kids, Obi-Wan would play Peter Pan with Anakin and Ahsoka, the two of them Lost Boys who would jump off the sofa in pretend flight as Obi-Wan ran about brandishing a paper towel roll as a sword and a makeshift eye-patch over an eye. His older brother would play up his accent, accentuating words and using slang words that made absolutely no sense even to Anakin now as an adult as he chased them around. It was sweet seeing Ryoo and Pooja running about doing their own version, inviting Anakin in to play along with him. It made an indescribable joy blossom in his chest that they had taken to him. As Anakin stood up to get Pooja in his arms to help her fly higher, he made eye contact with Ryū, who was watching them from the couch with a mug of tea in his hands and a smile on his face. Anakin grinned back as he turned back to the game at hand. 

The night air chimed with crickets as they walked along the stone pathway back to Anakin’s car. He held Padmé close to him as the chilly air hit their bare skin, the two of them hurriedly walking. Inside the car, the cool blue light was all he could see for a moment as he started up the car and he glanced over at Padmé who was pressing her hands to the warm air that began to filter into the car. The gold clips in her hair caught the light and Anakin’s chest twisted and his breath caught. 

He leaned forward across the console and pressed a kiss to the mole on her cheek. “I love you.”

His girlfriend- and, okay, they were planning to get married and had gone to the courthouse a few days before to turn in their marriage license and set up a date to get married there in about two months so maybe she was his fiancé- moved to kiss at the eyebrow, where his scar cut across it and said, “I love you too Ani.” And- he hadn’t heard that nickname in years, since he had complained to Obi-Wan that he didn’t like it anymore, but. But to hear Padmé say it, it made his stomach warm and a smile to stretch across his face and he pressed another kiss to her face and laughed, wet and happy. “They really liked you. Liked how passionate you are and how they girls like you and how… how much they can tell you care about me.” 

“Thank god. I've been in literal fires, but this had to be the most scared and nervous I’ve ever felt,” Anakin admitted as he pressed his face into the crook of her neck before giving her one last kiss as he turned back to the steering wheel. Padmé laughed as she began to unclip at the little bees and flowers in her hair, collecting them inside the cup holders along with loose change and paperclips. Another flicker of warmth passed through Anakin, the small act of personal intimacy that was unnamed yet meant so much to him. He couldn’t wait to get back to her apartment and hold her in his arms with Artoo slowly making his way from the ground to the end of the bed to right in the middle of them throughout the night. 

“I told you there was nothing to worry about. The fact that I adore you is nearly good enough for them to already know you’re a great person.” She caressed his cheek for a moment before moving back to untangle her hair from the braids she still wore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted chapter four early as both a 'I'm sorry chapter three is a little short' and a 'yay, I did get a 'D' in my class buuuut it's a passing grade and I am going to transfer colleges for the fall 2020 semester like I intended!' 
> 
> I changed Ruwee Naberrie's name to Ryū and considered changing Ryoo's, but I think her name can pass for a cutesy little nickname. I originally intended to have Darred in this chapter but it felt like too many people to manage so idk where he is but he's out. Maybe he's feeling a little sick! Also, I learned that Pooja is a South Asian name so I decided Darred is an Indian man and the girls are half Indian. I literally scrambled on google to remember what the hell kind of foods there are besides Mexican food and what kind of side dishes are good with lasagna. The book Anakin read to the girls is ["Backyard Fairies" by Phoebe Wahl](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZSsHU7E4DM). It's a cute little book that I really want to buy, I love the illustrations and am just a sucker for fairies if that wasn't obvious. I've had the imagine of Obi-Wan playing Peter Pan with Anakin for a while so I was happy to shove that in this chapter. 
> 
> Please tell me what you think <3 Love you guys and love hearing how you feel <3 And thank you for everyone who commented on chapter two and gave me well wishes you are all so sweet <3


	5. look up at the gaps of sunlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title from "Francis Forever" by Mitski

Sweat dripped down his back as they moved back into the truck, the combined heat of the gear they were wearing mixed with the summer heat of California resulted in a bad combination that caused Anakin to wish that no other emergency requiring any gear occurred so that he could just wear a t-shirt and be without worrying about getting a heat stroke. God, he hated the heat. Still better than the hellhole of the desert, but only just in all honesty. Especially when doing something so labour intensive like their job entailed. 

Anakin groaned slightly and let his head rest against the back of the seat as he and the boys tried not to sit too close together, which was hard with their gear still on and the proximity of the damned seats, and listened to Cody and Obi-Wan mildly flirt with one another while Kix and Rex made exaggerated faces of disgust over their older brother’s behavior. Anakin could relate. It’s been  _ years _ and neither of them had even attempted to take a step forward and venture into new territory when it was so damned obvious that they had more-than-platonic feelings for one another. At some point it was just sad. 

Not like Anakin was going to say a thing. 

Especially not after the argument him and Obi-Wan had when he had mentioned he and Padmé were discussing moving into a new apartment together. Anakin could imagine the things he would say, with that stuffy accent of his and the way his frown would make Anakin want to curl up into himself. Their recent argument was bad enough. Anakin had felt like he was a teenager all over again, trying to yell louder than his brother as though that could prove whatever his point was, both of their anxieties and anger mixing together in the air and their words as they bit each other to pieces in the sudden onslaught of anger. 

Which, honest to god, wasn’t the best to get into considering they worked long shifts together  _ and  _ had suffered through a long, contorted speech from their great-grandfather which had an end result of them sitting in a circle meditating (or, in Anakin’s case attempting to meditate while just mulling over everything that made him so damned angry it caused tears to run down his face). They hadn’t spoken about it since, but Anakin could feel it festering underneath both their skins and he knew if he even spoke a word about him and Cody it would only open the dam all over again. So Anakin just smiled, forced and tight, as he watched Kix and Rex make faces as he sat back and tried not to feel so grimy and exhausted. 

It was a daze as Anakin shed off his uniform and took a quick shower. As he dressed back into his t-shirt and clipped his suspenders onto his pants, the door to the locker room opened and Obi-Wan walked in with damp hair that curled slightly over his forehead. He gave Anakin a small, tight smile as he moved to sit on the bench with a sigh. “Anakin.”

Anakin opened his mouth and shut it again with an audible click. 

“I’m sorry Anakin. Please know that. I’m sorry.” His voice was shaking but Anakin refused to turn around and look at his brother as he slowed his movements and instead stared forward with unseeing eyes. Anakin had spent years working on his anger, all consuming like a fire that, once it was lit, he had no tools to calm the flames, and he hated that this had caused him to be so damned angry. “I know you care about Padmé, and it makes me so happy to see you so- happy. You have to know that. But-”

“Obi-Wan, please.” Anakin breathed out. “Can we just. Not. Not while at work.”

“Then when Anakin? You won’t talk to me here. Not at home because you’re tired. If I try to catch you at home you leave to Padmé’s. So if not now Anakin, when can we have this conversation? Because from where I am standing it feels like you are going to dodge having this conversation and one of these days I will wake up without you or your belongings in the house.” His voice was tight, had that edge of trying-not-to-be-emotional that Obi-Wan had always had when he came to smooth things over with Anakin after a fight. It made Anakin feel like an ass.

And- Anakin hated when Obi-Wan had a point. He was dodging having a talk about this, dodging finishing their fight. It was better to avoid it than to collapse within himself. But, they had to talk to each other. Anakin heaved a sigh through his nose and ran a hand over his face. “Fine. Fine let’s talk.” He turned around and met his brother’s gaze, who gave him a grateful look as he crossed his arms and began speaking in a measured voice. 

“Anakin, all I want you to know is that I support you. Always. Even if you may not feel like I do at the moment. I’m simply worried about you. It’s just. Moving in with Padmé  _ feels _ fast. I’m not saying don’t, I’m not. Contrary to how you believe I treat you, you are an adult and fully capable of making your own decisions. I just want to know that you have thought this all through. Because maybe it is good now, but what if something changes and you feel stuck?” Obi-Wan’s eyebrows scrunched up close together on his forehead, his eyes shining as he glanced up at Anakin. 

And a part of Anakin wanted to be an asshole. To spout shit about how Obi-Wan knew what it was like being stuck seeing how it took Qui-Gon dying for him to break up with a girlfriend he did nothing but argue with, how he couldn’t get the balls to even ask out Cody Fett after all these years. But he stopped, closed his eyes, and breathed in slowly through his nose as he brought a hand up to cover his mouth slightly as he thought out his next words. Anakin knew that him and Padmé were moving fast. He did. It was why he didn’t tell anyone when him and Padmé, after their fifth date together, had made plans to get married. It was why they still hadn’t said anything despite how close their courthouse wedding date was coming. 

“I love her Obi-Wan. I’m with her and it’s like I can breathe a little better. I can be open with her like I’ve never been with anyone else. We communicate and it doesn’t make my throat feel like it could close up at any moment describing how I feel or trying to figure it out because she’s so damn patient and understanding and I get her. Everything I am and feel with her tells me that I won't ever  _ feel _ stuck.” Anakin ran his left hand over his prosthetic arm, the sensation of the metal grounding as he spoke, not quite looking at Obi-Wan as he tried his best to get his words out without letting anger overtake him. 

Obi-Wan stood up and set his hand on Anakin’s shoulder, familiar and assuring as he smiled at Anakin. “Anakin, if this is how you feel then I won’t say another word. I know I may not have come off as I should have before, and I apologize. It’s just- I am your brother-”

Before Anakin could think he shook his head and said, “You’re not my brother.” 

Hurt flashed across Obi-Wan’s face and he began to raise his hand off of Anakin’s shoulder as he opened his mouth, his eyes lost and looking anywhere but Anakin’s face. 

Realizing how his words could be taken-  _ you’re not my brother _ \- Anakin’s eyes widened and he quickly grabbed at Obi-Wan’s hand and shook his head. “No, wait, I didn’t mean it like that. I just- well, you see. You  _ are _ my brother. Of course you are. But, you raised me Obi-Wan. You- you’re like a father to me Obi-Wan. You’re the closest I have ever had to a father.” The man who raised him, who had played games with him and gone to the principal office more often then he should’ve because of Anakin’s inability to not get into fights as a teenager, smiled at him and squeezed his hand before moving to hug him. There would be more to say because Anakin knew now that he couldn’t keep anything more from Obi-Wan, not if he wanted to keep their relationship well. 

But for now, they hugged before they let go, pretending they both weren’t tearing up as Anakin finished changing and they headed back out into the kitchen, where Rex and Cody were playing a game of Uno, snacking on blueberries. Anakin laughed as he grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his mouth, “Hey, once Cody wins Obi-Wan and I will join.”

“Don’t just volunteer me for games Anakin.” Obi-Wan said with a roll of his eyes as he grabbed a few blueberries, placing a few into Cody’s free hand, who smiled at him before eating them and turning back to his cards to set down a plus four card. 

“I’m sorry when  _ Cody _ wins? We all know I am the king of Uno.” Rex said with a scoff even as he cursed under his breath and moved to grab more cards to get a blue card to set down. “Shut it Skywalker, I can feel your smartass reply from here.” 

Anakin just laughed, happy and short. 

Their feet stumbled into each other as Anakin tried to figure out which way to move. His cheeks burned as he mumbled out a quiet, “sorry,” but Padmé only giggled and pressed a kiss to his chin. It made him blush even more since Padmé claimed she loved kissing his cleft chin, always pecking him there when they woke up in bed together or when he dropped by the flower shop. It was probably only because she could reach his chin better than his lips, but still. It made happiness tingle through his chest. 

“Hey,” Anakin said as he placed his chin on top of her head and held her close, making them sway instead of him fumbling through trying to actually dance. He had never even attempted to do a slow dance before since he never had a reason to. It just wasn’t his thing! But, even though he was bad at it, he liked how close he was with Padmé and how she would pressed her face against his collar bone, her nose tickling his skin each and every time. “Once we’re married where would you like to go for our honeymoon?”

Padmé hummed as she wrapped her arms fully around his back, her hands hooked, now hugging him close instead of them attempting to dance. Her voice vibrated through his chest as she spoke. “I was not aware we would have a honeymoon. Isn’t the point of a courthouse marriage to do it quick and easy?” 

“Well, yeah. But, eventually, we should go somewhere. You know, save up for a vacation. It could be anywhere. New York City. Monterey. Ireland. Paris. Some other average-white person getaway spot.” Anakin smiled into her hair, enjoying the feeling of Padmé moving her fingers along his back, tracing circles and swirls, a small laugh escaping her lips as she moved back slightly, looking up at Anakin with soft eyes that made him bend down to kiss her lips. Once, twice, thee times, his lips lingering on hers before she quickly ducked her head away to not get caught into a full on makeout session like Anakin’s mind was beginning to want the longer they stayed close together. 

The smile Padmé gave him was small and teasing, her eyes sparking with mischief as she moved her hands up his back and down his shoulders, moving along his arms until she grasped his hands, keeping them a good foot away from one another as she smiled up at her. She was so beautiful it made his chest ache. She was only wearing a pair of pajama bottoms with cartoon bees wearing glasses that an unidentifiable stain on the right thigh and and a bright pink polka-dotted bra that was torn near the strap, yet she was as beautiful as the day he first saw her, spoke to her, kissed her, held her. She was so beautiful. Anakin loved her so much.

“How about Japan?” Padmé asked. Anakin almost didn’t catch her words, too caught up in staring at her. “I haven’t been there since I was young, and I’ve always had this idea in my head that I would go back with the person I would marry. That’s so cheesy, sorry.”

Anakin snorted and rolled his eyes. “Padmé, we are literally a romcom couple who are getting eloped in a few weeks. You know, if romcoms included diversity. If we were made into a movie I’d be played by Liam Hemsworth and you would be Jennifer Lawerence,” at this his girlfriend wrinkled her nose and turned her head to hide a laugh into her shaking shoulder, “I know, I know! What I’m saying angel is that anything you feel and say cannot be cheesy because I love you so fucking much.”

Padmé raised an eyebrow. “That’s where you were going with that speech of yours?”

“Hey! If you want something coherent, give me a week’s notice to write it out and have proofread by Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. And possibly Rex.” He laughed when Padmé playfully pinched at his side. She moved closer to his body and kissed at his shoulder, Anakin quickly swooping to press a kiss to her forehead. “Let’s save up to go to Japan then. It’ll be nice.” As long as he stayed close to Padmé, Anakin wouldn’t get totally lost or tripped up. Anyways, it was their future honeymoon, so it wasn’t like he was planning to leave her side through any of it. It wouldn’t happen for a while, Anakin knew that, but he couldn’t help the sudden excitement that coursed through him. They had plans! Plans for when they were married. 

Their dancing came to a close as Artoo rushed to their feet with a toy in his mouth, the two of them playing with him as they sat on the floor. When Artoo settled down between them to be pet, Padmé said, “We need to tell our families.” 

The thought made Anakin nearly choke on his spit as he swiveled his head to look at her, face determined and eyes on him. “What? Padmé, we said we would tell a few people to be witnesses for us and tell everyone else in five years by posting a picture of Facebook! We can’t just  _ tell _ them.” Despite his words, a twist of guilt, the same one that began to grow since his and Obi-Wan’s fight, rang through his stomach. They couldn’t keep this a secret; they shouldn’t not tell the people they loved. They were both so family-oriented. Them getting this far in secretly getting married was hard enough. 

“Anakin…” Padmé whispered as she shook her head. “We have to. It will be difficult, but they deserve the truth.” 

Anakin sighed and pressed his face against his knees. “You know, when Obi-Wan and I were resolving our fight, I told him he was my father. I- it. It was hard, it was something Ahsoka and I never told him, something we never acknowledged with each other. But, because of you I felt like it wouldn’t hurt to finally say it. Obi-Wan Kenobi raised me. He helped me with my homework and scolded me when I got in trouble and held me when I cried. He’s my dad. And that’s what makes- scary. Scary to tell him something that I was hiding from him.” 

“Do you really think Obi-Wan would be so mad?” 

The thing was- he wouldn’t. He would sigh and close his eyes and pinch at his nose as he said, exasperated, “Anakin,” but he wouldn’t be  _ mad _ in the sense that would hurt. But still, there was something that Anakin felt holding him back despite him wanting to tell his brother everything. Anakin shook his head and stared at his right arm before breathing in and shaking his head. 

“It’ll be alright Ani. I’ll be there the whole time.” She leaned into him, her elbow jostling Artoo slightly, who moved away from them with a huff. Padmé smelled like perfume, sweet and flowery, and Artoo. She smelled like a new home in the making and Anakin couldn’t help but kiss along her jaw, enjoying how her fingers twisted with his and the puffs and breath she made when he kissed somewhere sensitive. “Marry me?” She whispered when he kissed close to her lips. Her hand came up to hold his face, her fingers cupping his cheek. 

Anakin chuckled and moved his head as he began licking on her thumb, slow and deliberate, enjoying how her warm breath hit his cheek as she gasped. He grinned as he looked at her. “Any time, any place Padmé.” They moved together, kissing and enveloping each other, forgetting their worries as they moved to the bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Wow, sorry that it's been a while!! I got distracted by other fandoms (I keep on getting so many fun ideas and start writing them and just jump around ahhh) and this chapter.... oh man this chapter!! I kept on rewriting and deleting it before settling on Obi-Wan and Anakin having a fight about him wanting to move out. I hope this was good <333 Love you guys <33333

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may make this into a series because Anakin and Padmé have this while Ahsoka is going though her own coming of age learning about herself storyline and Obi-Wan is going through a gay repression period prolly so I think it would be fun to eventually explore what they're going through!
> 
> I made Artoo a Queensland/Australian Cattle Dog because I have one and she's so precious and sweet but she's also a little menace who hates everyone but me <3 There are blue queenslands so I thought it was fitting <33 Anakin is Mexican-American because I am and I like him so I'm claiming him.
> 
> Please tell me what you think!!! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
